Steam
by Cain Hargreaves
Summary: This is my first Gijinka story. It is a love story between a Houndoom and Gyarados, hence the name. I do hope you will read and review.
1. Steam: Chapter 1

His mouth curled up into a smile as he watched the young Magikarps play. He wasn't a parent himself, but he liked the way the children played without abandon. He brushed his hair back and tsked as the smallest Magikarp was left behind. "Aki, you'll never get to be a big Gyarados if you can't keep up. I am your uncle and the biggest Gyarados in the whole lake."

His nephew pouted at him. "I'm sorry, Uncle Aria. I'll never be the Master of the Lake." His long red hair swirled around his face as he swam off, trying to hide his emotions. He was so stupid, hoping that he could be a big Gyrados like his uncle.

Aria grabbed his arm. "Hey, you have plenty of time to grow. I was small when I was young and now look at me." He smiled at his little nephew. "So chin up." His delicate nose caught a scent suddenly. "Aki, go home now. Someone's sneaking around. Go now."

Aki took off as fast as his little legs would allow him to. He swam into a little cove as his uncle headed toward the surface. He poked his head out and decided to follow the older male quietly. What could he say? He was very curious.

Aria broke the surface and scanned the water. He spotted a man with long hair and a collar around his neck. He noticed there was a metallic smell in the air, a smell that he knew... Blood. The man was hurt and dipping the leg in the cool water.

He watched as the man winced and pulled at the collar. His sigh reached Aria's ears, and Aria shuddered at the sound. It was so sad, and he swam over to look at him. The sight nearly took his breath away.

A Houndoom, that's what he was looking at. A beautiful Houndoom with flowing red hair and black eyes. There were hints of muscle under the filthy shirt the man wore. A ring of scar tissue wrapped around both wrists, showing where chains had been. The leg he had rested in the water was covered in blood and yet another chain. It bleed around the tourniquet the Houndoom had no doubt decided to cover it with. The cloth was soaked completely though.

Cool, dark eyes looked the Gyarados over a bit of panic hidden under a collected facade. He made to move away and managed to fall off the rock he sat on. His eyes widened as the other pokemon climbed out of the lake, legs and arms covered in blue, shiny scales.

Aria smiled warmly and knelt next to the badly wounded Houndoom. "Need help? I'm Aria."

"I-I'm Caydan." He stiffened as the man looked him over. "I'm fine. Really. Just a scratch." His eyes watered as a soft hand touched his sore leg. "D-don't touch that. It's...tender." He reached down and grabbed Aria's hand. He felt those clear grey eyes on him. "I guess you can help me."

Aria laughed and walked a little ways off to gather a strange blue plant. He stuffed it into his mouth and chewed quickly. He spit it into his hand and walked back over. His hands gently untried the tourniquet and placed the blue paste on the bad wounds. Ripping a long strip off of his own regal dark blue shirt, he placed the piece of cloth over the wound gently.

"You could've used my old, nasty shirt. It's rags anyway. Your shirt is too nice to do that to." Caydan blushed as he looked down at his dirty skin. He hadn't had a bath in nearly a month and felt horrible.

Aria smiled lightly and took the shirt off revealing his beautifully defined chest. He handed the shirt to the man. "Put this on after you wash. It gets cold up here at night." He dove back into the water, then resurfaced and smiled. "I'll check on you tomorrow."

Caydan sat back against his rock and sighed. So maybe life wasn't so bad. He was free of his horrible master and had met a nice guy. He closed his eyes and sighed again softly. "Damn, Aria is a nice guy."

"Oh. You met my Uncle Aria?" Aki smiled as he sat next to him. "Hi, I'm Aki and Aria is my uncle." He smiled more up at the Houndoom.

"Yeah I got that, Aki. I'm Caydan." He leaned his head back onto the rock. "It's nice here, I guess... Quiet and peaceful." He looked up as he heard an intake of breath. "Hayden? What are you doing here?"

The young Houndour smiled and hugged him. "Uncle Caydan! I finally found you!" He pulled back to look at him. "Wow, you look like shit, Uncle Cay." He hugged the man again and smiled at Aki."Oh hi, my name is H-Hayden." He sat next to his uncle as a woman ran up.

"Hayden! Why did you run off? I was so worried!" She was so busy scolding the young Houndour, that she completely missed the man. "I thought a Gyarados got you or something! I would be lost without you! What would your uncle say? I am the Mistress of the pack and your _mother_!"

The rant lasted a good two minutes before she heard Caydan's soft voice and spun. "C-Caydan? Oh my goodness, you look terrible!"

"Yeah, Hay's already informed me about that." He shifted his sore leg and sighed. "Ouch... that hurts like a motherfuc-!" He yelped as the woman hit him. "OW! Charlotta! That hurt!"

Charlotta glared and pushed her blue hair out of her way. "Do not swear in front of Haydan! I forbid you to!" She spotted Aki. "Hi there sweetie. My name is Charlotta, you are?"

The little Magikarp looked terrified. "I um, m-my name is Aki. I am the n-nephew of the Master of the lake." He smiled suddenly at Hayden. "Hi!" He stood to go talk to the young teen.

Caydan watched with a smile playing on his lips. It would do his shy nephew good to speak to someone other than family. "Heh, seems my little Hay is growing up. So," he turned his head to his sister, "how is everyone? Like Ezzie and my darling Riley?"

"Oh Ezzie's absolutely fine. She's actually seeing someone." Charlotta smiled sweetly. "She thinks this will be her mate... Finally. I'm so proud of my baby girl." Her red eyes swept over her sleeping child and his new best friend. "I can only hope that Hay can do the same one day. So really how are you feeling, little bro?"

"Eh, not bad. The Master here helped me. Even gave me his shirt to keep warm. He seems really nice. I haven't seen him much though." Caydan sighed and shook as the wind blew by them. "His shirt is wet... Smells good though." He sniffed it discreetly.

Charlotta smiled, as she pretended not to notice her brother sniff the shirt. "Well, that's good to hear. I'd love to meet him in the morning." She laid a blanket out on the hard ground and then put one over the boys and another over Caydan. "Goodnight, bro. Good to have you back." She curled up on the blanket and slept.

The next morning, beautiful red eyes blinked open to find an elegant woman over Caydan. "Ack! Who the hell are you?" He sat up panicking.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't swear at my sister, who was nice enough to redress your wounds neatly." A cool voice said softly in his ear, Aria's cool voice. "Morning, Caydan. I've met your sister and nephew and they are welcome here as long as you need to recover, or longer." He smiled and glanced at the man's face. "You seem a lot better, Caydan. It's good to see."

Caydan blushed a bit and looked away. "Thank you. You're too kind, Aria." He sat up and tried to move his leg a bit. "Ow... Damn that smarts..." He grinned at his nephew. "Hey there, Hay. You've met Aria."

Aria smiled at the pretty teen who blushed. "He tells me you have a son." His eyes swam with curiosity and warmth. "Tell me about him."

"Riley. He's fifteen this year. I haven't seen him in nearly four years. The last I saw him, he was crying as my 'trainer' dragged me off to be _his_ pokemon. I belong to nobody, unless I so chose. Anyway, Riley is my only child and he's sort of wimpy." He sighed. "But he's sweet and naive. It's been far too long since I've seen him."

Aria smiled softly. "That's sweet. I'd like to meet him one day. I mean if he's anything like you he must be a sweet child." He spotted the blush and matched it with one of his own. "I mean... I have work to do. I will check on you later, Caydan." He leaned close and pecked his cheek then left.

His sister followed. "Aria, he's a Houndoom, a beautiful Houndoom, but one nonetheless. You need a pretty Gyarados or something you can breed with." She stopped him with a simple touch. "Don't hurt yourself like this."

Aria turned to look at her. "Back off, Ren. I know that! Don't you think I know that! I am the Master, but I want to be nice to him! He's been hurt and he's a guest! I have to be polite! Gods, I hate when you do that! Stop being mother!"

The redhead pouted softly and sighed. "I can understand your loneliness and sadness. Finding a mate is difficult." She pecked her twin's cheek and swam off.

Aria found that he had a lot to think on. His mind wandered all day and he barely finished his work. He fell into a light sleep that night filled with a cute, blushing Houndoom. It was a sweet dream cycle that night.


	2. Steam: Chapter 2

Aria was awoken in the wee hours of the morning by his sister. "Aria! Caydan's got a high fever! His wound has gotten badly infected!" She shook her head. "It doesn't look good, Aria. I'm sorry, but it looks like he may not make it until morning."

Her brother jumped out of bed and dressed quickly. "He can't die!" Aria rushed to the man and dropped to his knees beside him. "Oh Caydan... wake up... Open those pretty red eyes. Please..." He looked up at his sister. "Get them...NOW." He sat close to the man and stroked the damp red locks. "You'll be fine, I promise."

Ren came back with a tall man whose green hair was pulled back into a ponytail. "Hmm, I see that a Houndoom has been harmed by the humans...again. I've a good mind to eat them all." He rolled his sleeves up and smiled grimly. "Alright, somebody get Celyn please? I will require his assistance." His eyes sparkled as that name passed his lips, as he hadn't seen the man in forever.

Ren scurried off to do so, as her brother cradled the Houndoom's magnificent head. "Oh poor Caydan. Don't fret, my dear, we'll soon have you right as rain." Mutters poured from the lead Gyarados' lips fervently.

"U-uncle Aria? Do you n-need anything?" A trembling voice asked from the man's right. Aki stood quietly with his new best friend, Hayden. "Will C-c-caydan be okay?" His lower lip shook sweetly and Hayden led him away silently.

The green headed man was prying Aria away from Caydan's barely breathing form. "Aria. I know this is hard, but Celyn and I will need room to wor-" He broke off at a loud voice.

"LOCKLEE, DARLING!" The cooing voice called loudly. "It's been years! How are you dear? You remember me and my brother's I'm sure!" A small woman with shiny pink hair smiled up at him. "I love what you've done with your hair. Mine is _so_ unmanageable. I hate it so much." She pouted a pretty pout and then perked up. "Anyways, I hope I'll be helpful for whatever it may be. Celyn was coming here and well, I figured maybe me and my brothers could help." She babbled on and on, until two more nearly identical short men joined her.

"Aself, Uxie, nice to see you again." Locklee smiled at them and cleared his throat. "Mesprit, m'dear, we will catch up later. There is a sick man here that needs our help. He's been hurt by humans." He spat the last word out and glared at no one in particular.

The three nodded. A fourth joined and ran a hand through his short, spiky, green hair. "Hey Locklee. How ya been?" He took one look at Caydan and sighed. "That damn circus again." He felt the man's forehead tenderly. "High fever, pale, cold sweat, oh he's got one hell of an infection."

Locklee blew a few strands of green hair out of his eyes. "You four ready? This will be a long healing session." He glanced at Aria and smiled a bit. "You can stay and hold his hand if you'd like Aria." His yellow eyes shone warmly on the Gyarados. "He's in great hands. Don't worry about him too much."

Aria sat quietly on the chair provided and held the hand firmly, hoping beyond hope that he'd see those red eyes. "Oh poor Caydan. Hey, Locklee...Sire... What was Sir Celyn talking about? A circus?"

"I hate formality, call me Locklee. And that circus is gaining attention in the human world. They capture pokemon and show them off. Often the humans abuse the poor pokemon. How he escaped with his life is beyond me." He looked down at the emancipated body of the Houndoom. "Looks like he barely made it out..."

Aria kissed Caydan's hand. "Poor thing. Get better, Caydan, your family needs you." He smiled at Locklee. "Thank you so much for coming."

"Oh think nothing of it." The dragon smiled lightly. "And he will most likely have to come to my place, as the infirmary is better there." He nodded to the others. "You all are welcome as well. Especially you Celyn, seeing as you know the most about plants and medicine."

Celyn nodded and smiled sweetly. "Yes, of course. I have been meaning to visit anyway." He smiled at Aria. "And I'm willing to bet Locklee will let you and the Houndoom's family stay as well. If you ask nicely enough."

Aria turned to ask, but a woman was already there. "Please Sir, please? He's my brother. My only brother that isn't dead anyway. I need to be near him, me and my son. Please?" Her red eyes swam with tears.

"My dear lady, of course, I couldn't say no to his family and... erm... friends." Locklee smiled at Charlotta sweetly, then lifted Caydan's limp form easily. "Come along." He decided against saying no to Aki who followed his uncle.

Aria slept on a cot near the ill Houndoom, so he could be there if he woke. He'd never been so worried. Why had this Pokemon taken over his mind? Was it the sweet way he snored or the fiery way his eyes looked at Aria when he was awake? Who knew?

Locklee sighed walking into the small room. He'd been watching over the man for nearly three weeks. "Damn, will he ever wake? I can't keep him here much longer. Dad will kill me." He sighed and jotted down a few things, barely looking up as a tiny woman walked in. "Hello Mesprit."

"Oh Locklee, call me Maddy. Everyone does." She looked at Caydan. "Poor dear, where's Aria? Out in the lake?" She smiled as the man nodded. "Glad he got out for awhile. They're cute together, so very cute. So...your dad still wanting you to get married to someone?"

"Yes and I don't want to talk about it, Maddy." Locklee said haughtily. "I just want to be able to be with the one I love." He sighed loudly and looked at the woman. "I can't be the leader. I'm just not leader material."

"Oh, you love someone?" Maddy asked a bit hurt. She forced a smile on her pale, pretty face. "Who's the lucky lady? Anyone I know?"

Locklee licked his lips, a bit embarrassed. "Well, hee, truth is the lucky lady isn't a lad-. Eep!" He laughed loudly as someone picked him up from behind. "Sable! Put me down!" A blush painted his face pink. "Put me down!" He lightly kicked at the man's shins. "Sable!"

The newcomer gently placed him back on the floor, grinning like a maniac. "Hello Locklee." He noticed Maddy. "Oh, who's this pretty young thing? Hi there, I'm Sable. It's a pleasure to meet you. I love your hair."

Maddy blushed. "My name is Mesprit, Maddy to my friends. Call me whichever you'd like." She turned back to Locklee, who was still red. "So the lucky lady?" She giggled as Locklee's blush deepened.

"Oh um... I'm uh... we'll talk later, Maddy. Where are your brothers? I'll bet Sable would like to meet them," Locklee muttered quickly. He heard a faint noise from the direction of Caydan's bed. "Caydan?"

The Houndoom was watching them. "Water?" His voice was a cracking whisper. "Please, I need water." His eyes pleaded with them.

Maddy poured a glass and helped him drink. "Locklee, get my brothers and Charlotta, then go tell Aria that he can see him after his family does." Her eyes shown with a maternal instinct as she cared for the Houndoom. "Poor thing. You are in the Lord Rayquaza's castle. We thought we lost you for awhile there."

Caydan sighed. "I'm in Lord Rayquaza's castle? Okay, I'll ask more later." His eyes were still a bit unfocused as his sister ran in, followed by... "Aria. Charlotta. I'm fine."

Locklee sighed. "Sorry Maddy, Aria had to see him to be sure." He smiled as he followed Sable out into the garden with Maddy to allow the small group some privacy.

Aria sat beside him and stroked his hair back. "Oh Cay, we thought we lost you so many times." His eyes took in the emancipated face, and he bit his lip. "I mean, I'm happy you're okay Caydan. I hope you get well very soon."

Charlotta chuckled at the two. "Cute. Very cute." She took her son and Aki's hands. "Welp, now that I know the brat will live, I'll just be going. Yep." She left with the young boys in tow.

Caydan chuckled. "Just like Char." He coughed and sighed. "Guess I wasn't as well as I thought, huh? I guess they figured out what really happened? About the circus and stupid humans?" He bit his own lip and tried to blink back tears, but one escaped.

Aria leaned down and kissed it away. "Talk if you'd like. I'm here for you, Caydan. Always."

With those warm blue eyes on him, Caydan told him about being taken as a young Houndour from his family, of the loneliness, of the beatings and starvation that was his life, mainly about how the humans made him the star of the circus. He'd escaped after biting one of the children and was severely beaten, and leg badly broken. They had left him when they though he was dead.

Aria was shaking his head sadly. "You poor Houndoom. It must've been horrible for you. So you haven't seen your son in a long time?" He looked away as the man shed a few tears. "Oh, you poor, poor Houndoom." He smiled suddenly and glanced at the door. "Well, while you were asleep, Charlotta went to get her daughter, Ezzie."  
>"Ez is here? Oh I'd love to see her." He smiled and leaned back as his niece came in. "Hey Ezzie, you look lovely as always." He kissed her hand, making the girl giggle. "How you been, Ezzie?"<p>

The redhead smiled back. "Great. I'm sure Mom's told you I met someone. We recently had our first egg, a little girl. I can't wait for you to meet her when you get back, Uncle Cay. She's so wonderful." Her smile lit up the room.

"I can't wait." Caydan assured her. He talked a bit longer then grew tired and watched them leave. Alas he couldn't sleep... "Great. Damn I hate it here." He grumbled a bit more to himself before the door opened. "Locklee? Or Aria?"

"Daddy?" A soft voice said before a small rocket of red attached itself to Caydan's waist. "DADDY!" Sobs were heard.

"Riley? Oh wow, look at you." He pulled back and looked at the teenage Houndour. "You look so good, Ril. I've missed you so much." Caydan felt the tears start and didn't care as he hugged his little boy close. "Oh my poor little one. I'm so sorry!"

Riley sniffled loudly and extracted himself from the hug. "It's not your f-fault, Daddy. They t-took you and I...I've m-missed you too. I love y-you too, D-Daddy." He sighed and sat next to him. "Aria, he told me what h-happened at the circus. D-Daddy, that must've been h-horrible."

"No worse than losing my only son." Caydan told him and gave him a smile. "I love you, Riley, so much. I promise to be there from now on." He pulled the teenager close and fell asleep wrapped around his wonderful child.

Riley sighed and kissed his father's cheek before following suit. "Night Daddy."


End file.
